The war
by Lita515
Summary: Prussia erupts into civil war. The rebels aided by Hungary. When it starts to tear Gilbert apart Roderich becomes worried. Ooc hungary. She's really evil. I love Hungary but I needed a bad guy.


"Gilbert I am trying to work." the brunette at the piano stated for the thousandth time. "C'mon specs. You've been in this house for three days straight. Come out and enjoy the sunshine." the albino called from the window. "I don't have time." the austrian was getting frustrated now. "Five minutes won't kill you." Gilbert groaned. "Gilbert if you have nothing better to do than bother me go ho-" he was cut off when the prussian fell to into a violent fit of coughing. "Gil? Are you okay?" he asked finally looking up at the prussian. Gil was silent for a moment he seemed to be staring at his hand. Roderich could see what looked like a spot of...blood? On his chin. The prussian wiped it away and stood up straight. "I have to go." was all he said before dashing off. "Hmm. That was strange." Roderich said before going back to his work. 'Perhaps he just had work to do.' he thought. Gil was wild but when it came down to running his country he was actually pretty responsible. It was probably a good thing he had gone though because soon Hungary arrived for her daily session of interrupting the Austrian.  
Roderich sat at his piano trying to work. Once again he was bothered by the Prussian. But it wasn't his presence that bothered him it was his absence. Gilbert hadn't come to bother him in three months. It wasn't normal and it bothered him. He stood and walked over to the window gazing out at the horizon. He was shaken from his thoughts when Elizaveta dashed into the room. "Hello Austria." she sang out. "Hallo Miss Hungary." Roderich answered absentmindedly. "Something wrong?" she asked stopping in the doorway. "Gilbert hasn't been here in months. Something isn't right. I'm going to go check on him." Roderich answered picking up his coat. Liz seemed to stiffen "Why would you care about that idiot? All he does is bug you." she stated. Roderich thought she had a rather defensive tone. "Why not stay here and play something? For me?" she asked cutely. "Nein. I'm sorry Liz but idiot or not I have to admit Gilbert is my friend. I am going to go check on him." and with that he left for Gilbert's house. Liz gave a frustrated "Hmph!" and rushed home. Prussia's capital was a three week journey by carriage. Roderich was bored most of the way but as he crossed the border into Gilbert's country he was astonished. Fields were burned and houses lay in ruin. This worried him and he asked the driver to please hurry. He arrived in the capital and went straight to the castle. When he got there he was met at the door by Fritz. Gilbert's King. He looked at the older man and bowed "Your majesty. If it is no problem may I see Gilbert?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid-" he was cut off when Young Ludwig came dashing down the stairs "Mr. Fritz, Mr. Fritz! It's happening again!" he called. Fritz nodded and the two then dashed back up the stairs with Austria trailing behind. They ran up the stairs and through a wooden door into what was Gilbert's room. The prussian was laying on the bed shaking violently. His eyes shot open and he cried out in pain as a large gash ripped open across abdomen. The blood pulsed from the wound and some started coming out his mouth. "G-gilbert?" Roderich breathed. "Ludwig go get a doctor now." Fritz ordered and the young boy dashed out of the room. "Austria I hate to ask this but can you help me staunch the bleeding?" the older man asked urgently. Roderich nodded "Of course." he then helped Fritz by pressing some cloth to the bleeding cried out in pain and hissed as more blood filled his mouth. "Just breath Gil. Just breath and you'll be fine." Fritz instructed. GIlbert did as told trying to keep his breathing steady but soon he began to cough and then passed out. "Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße!" Fritz exclaimed. Roderich was surprised. He'd never heard the king use such language. Something was seriously wrong.  
Roderich paced the hall outside of Gilbert's room. The doctor had been in there for hours. "Mr. Austria please sit down. You are going to wear yourself out." Fritz said from his seat beside the door. "How long has this been happening? Is he always in that much pain?" Roderich asked. He was extremely worried about the prussian. Yes he always pestered him but he was still Roderich's friend. Though deep down Roderich knew he wanted Gilbert to be more than just a friend. "It's been happening for the past three months. Since the uprising but this has been the worst. I fear though there is still worse to come." Fritz answered. The king had explained to Roderich earlier that there had been an uprising. Some of the citizens had decided they wanted a dictatorship not a monarchy. They had yet to figure out why they'd suddenly turned so violent but the uprising became a battle and now the country was in an all out civil war. "But it was just a small uprising. How did it become this?" Roderich was confused. Prussia was known for his effective military force. "Half way through the riot the rebels were aided by the hungarian army." Fritz stated with slight disgust in his tone. Roderich gasped. Liz was helping Gilbert's people fight against him! Did she have any idea what it was doing to the albino!? "No. Liz would never-" Fritz cut him off "Liz leads the army. She says she'll stop if we give her some of our land. Otherwise she will help the rebels. Roderich if this continues it's going to rip Gilbert apart. Literally." the older man sighed and put his face in his hands. Roderich had never seen someone look so sad. Just then the doctor came out" He'll be fine. He will be out in a second." and with that he left.  
Soon Gilbert came out in his full military uniform. Thigh high black boots and a black jacket with white pants. He had a short sword strapped to either hip. Fritz stood and hugged the albino before both turned to Austria. "Roderich I don't want you travelling home alone with the way this country is. I'm sending a military escort with you." Gilbert stated. Roderich stood up straighter "I'm not going home, Gilbert. I wish to stay and help you. You need it." The Austrian stated. "Roderich you have a country to take care of. I cannot ask you to stay and help." Gilbert said. "My leader can run the country well enough on his own. I want to help you Gilbert. Please." The albino sighed "Very well. Ludwig!" He called. The young boy came dashing up the stairs. Gil smiled and knelt down to catch him as he jumped into his arms. They shared a tight hug before Gil pulled away "Can you show Mr. Austria to the guest room in the castle please?" Ludwig nodded "Follow me Mr. Austria." He then led the brunette down the stairs and through the many halls to the guest room. Roderich thanked Ludwig and the boy dashed off again. The guest room was very spacious and beautifully decorated. It was late so Roderich changed into his night clothes and went to bed as did the rest of the castles occupants. All except Gilbert and Fritz whom stayed up to discuss important matters.  
Roderich sat at a large table in the main hall of the castle. Hungary had come to try and negotiate a peace treaty. The civil war had now become a war between Gilbert and Elizaveta. She was still after land that he was never going to give up. Roderich glared at the Hungarian. It had a month since he had decided to stay and help Prussia and the albino's condition had gotten worse. He now had a bandage over one eye and on his forearm. Not to mention the countless gashes and cuts on his torso. To add to that several assassins, all hungarian, had broken in and tried to kill Gilbert. Liz knew full well what she was doing and she did it with a malicious grin. "You will hand over the requested land or I will take it by force!" She declared. "Over my dead body!" Gil rebuked slamming his hands down on the table. Both countries were standing by this point and glaring at eachother. The rebel leader was also there to negotiate peace but he had been silenced when the nations started fighting. "Very well then. You won't be alive much longer anyway." Liz sneered. Roderich had never seen her this way before but he could tell this was the true Liz and he hated her. He hated her for attacking her friend. Trying to kill his... the... Prussian. Gilbert let out a low growl "I will live until I choose to die." Elizaveta smirked "No you won't and you know it." Gilbert held her in an icy glare. She just laughed "You can feel it can't you. I can see it in your eyes. It's coming. Like a storm you can't stop." Gilbert growled baring his teeth. Roderich had never seen him so on edge. So... afraid? Was that fear he saw in those blood red eyes. "Get out. Now." Gilbert hissed at the woman across the table. She merely laughed. Her insescent laughing could be heard throughout the hall as she left. Gil gripped the table gritting his teeth and staring down at the woodwork before turning and striding off into the castle. Roderich sat for a moment and pondered what Liz had said. What was coming? And why did Gilbert seem so afraid of whatever it was she meant?  
That night Roderich couldn't sleep. Elizaveta's words and the fear in Gilbert's eyes haunted him. They kept him awake. The bits of sleep he did get were filled with nightmares of Gilbert laying bloody, bruised, and...dead at Hungary's feet. He woke with a start for the thousandth time and sat up. "Ugh what is this!? What did she mean!?" He asked himself. Finally he made up his mind. He was going to talk to Gilbert because he obviously knew. He stood up and shivered slightly. Putting on his glasses he carefully made his way out of his room and over to the stairs. He ascended the stairs gracefully making barely a whisper. When he reached the Prussian's door he knocked softly. He was surprised when a voice said "Come in." He carefully opened the door to find Gilbert standing at the window. He was shirtless and the moonlight shone off his pale skin and silver hair. It gave him an almost surreal glow. Bandages crisscrossed his torso as he gazed out at the city below. Roderich took in the sight for a moment before walking over and standing beside him to look out over the quiet city. "It's a lovely night." He commented softly. Gilbert just nodded in silent agreement. Roderich took a deep breath "Gilbert. I need to ask you something." "Ja?" The Prussian's tone was much softer than normal as he finally turned to look at Roderich. "Hungary said earlier that something was coming. W-what did she mean by that?" He couldn't help the stutter. He hoped Gilbert wouldn't get angry with him. Gilbert was silent for a moment before he sighed softly "She meant a 2p." Roderich gasped. 2p's were beings created from the darkness within a nation. If a country got a 2p it meant going through a painful process of splitting and most countries could not survive it. In his current state Gilbert would never be able to handle it. "Und she's right. Unless the civil war ends soon I will be ripped apart. I will die." A single tear fell from one his crimson eyes.  
Rodrich reached up and wiped it away gently. Gilbert's skin was ice cold to the touch which was strange because it was the middle of summer. "Are you okay?" Gilbert's voice shook Roderich from his thoughts. He hadn't realized his hand was still gently cupping the Prussian's pale cheek. "Y-you're so cold." He murmured. Gilbert nodded "Because there is no love left in this country. The people fight. Brother turns on brother. Sons turn on their fathers. Women leave their men. This place has become cold and uncaring." Gilbert rested his head in his arms and Rodeirch could tell he was starting to cry "Everything is tearing itself apart. I just know that I will be next." His words were muffled and his speech was halting as he just broke down and cried. Roderich had never seen Gilbert like this. The usually cocky albino never voiced his fear. "Gilbert I'm sure there is still love in this country. There has to be." Roderich tried to comfort his friend. "Nein. No one cares in this country anymore. No one cares for this country anymore." He choked out. "I care." Roderich said softly. "W-what?" Gilbert asked looking up at the brunette. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Roderich reached up and cupped his face wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I care. I care about this country. I care about you. I..." Roderich reverted to their native language "Ich liebe dich, Prussia" Gilbert was shocked for a moment and just sort of stared at the Austrian. Roderich was afraid Gilbert was going to hate him. After what seemed like forever Gilbert spoke. "Ich liebe dich auch, Austria" his voice was soft and gentle. Roderich released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding before smiling and hugging the albino. Gilbert returned the hug strongly before pulling back a bit and looking into Roderich's violet eyes. Roderich gazed back into Gilbert's blood red eyes and simultaneously Roderich stretched up and Gilbert leaned down. Their lips met in the middle in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Gilbert's lips were softer than Roderich had expected. They too were ice cold but as the Austrian pressed forward and deepened the kiss the Prussian's lips became warmer. Roderich reached up to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck as he felt the albino's tongue slide out and run smoothly across his lips. He parted his lips a fraction and moaned softly as the Prussian's skilled tongue slipped its way between his teeth and wrapped around his own.  
They would have continued their french kissing session but Gilbert suddenly stiffened. Roderich pulled away a concerned look on his face. Gilbert grimaced and placed a pale hand on his abdomen. The bandages that covered the gash he had recieved on the day of Roderich's arrival were crisp and clean but as he watched a red stain appeared. It grew as the gash slowly ripped itself open again. Gilbert whimpered slightly and gripped the window frame tightly. "Shh. Just relax, Gil." Roderich whispered as he helped the albino over to his bed. Carefully he laid him down and rubbed his side. The stain on his bandages grew as the gash finally came open completely. Gilbert whimpered and groaned "Gott it hurts." Roderich's heart ached seeing the Prussian like this. He leaned down and placed kiss on Gil's forehead. Gilbert relaxed slightly. His chest heaved with each painful breath. Roderich sat beside him on the edge of the bed. After the pain subsided again and the bleeding stopped Gilbert reached up and pulled the Austrian down so the brunette was laying beside him. Roderich smiled as he rested his head on Gilbert's muscular chest. "I should go back to my own room, Gilbert." Roderich whispered. "Nein. You shouldn't" Gilbert said softly as he pulled Roderich closer. The austrian chuckled and kissed his cheek "Alright." Gilbert smiled and kissed his head "This is your room now." Austria smiled and snuggled closer to Prussia burying his face into his pale chest. He sighed contently and slowly drifted off into sleep. Gilbert stayed awake for a few moments longer before he too fell asleep.  
"Big bruder big bruder big bruder!" Young Ludwig called as he raced up the stairs. Gilbert met him at the top of the stairs and scooped him up. The Prussian was once again in full military uniform. "What is it, bruder?" He asked. "Mr. Austria isn't in his room! I looked everywhere but I can't find him!" The boy explained frantically. Gilbert smiled and ruffled his hair "I know he's not in his room. "Then where is he?" Ludwig asked. The Prussian just smiled and opened the door to his bedroom. There in his bed lay the still sleeping figure of the Austrian. Ludwig gaped for a moment before smiling and giggling. "So are you and Mr. Austria in love~" he giggled again. Gilbert chuckled and kissed Ludwig's forehead "Ja. Just like you und little Feliciano." His statement was followed by a smirk. Ludwig's face turned a bright shade of red as he realized his brother had found out about he and the italian. "Don't tell anyone! Bitte!" He pleaded to his older brother. "I won't say a word." "Promise?" Gilbert smiled "Promise." Ludwig smiled and giggled again "So were you und Mr. Austria kissing?" He teased. "Ja. You got a problem with it?" Gilbert smirked as he carried his brother down the stairs. "Kissing is gross." The young boy made a face. Gilbert just laughed and as they reached the entry hall he set him down before kneeling so he was at eye level with his little brother "Take care of Roderich while I'm gone. Okay, Luddy." Ludwig nodded his eyes growing sad. Today Gilbert was going to meet Hungary in battle. "But bruder you have to come back okay! You have to come back so you can take me to Feli's house this winter like you promised!" The young blonde stated before lunging forward and hugging the albino. "I'll try Ludwig. I promise." Gilbert kissed his brother's forehead one last time before turning to Fritz. The king was standing by the open door. Today the war would end one way or another. The king nodded to the country of which he led. Gilbert nodded back bowing before he stepped outside to his horse. He stepped up to the head of his black steed. "Today is the day buddy. Let's not make this our last ride." He stroked the horse's nose before swinging up onto his back and riding out with an army of soldiers following him. Fritz picked Ludwig up and the young nation sat on his shoulders as the two watched the soldiers leave. The people of the capital lined the main street as they waved goodbye to their friends, family, brothers, fathers, husbands. They watched until the army was out of sight before going back into the castle and closing the doors.  
Roderich grumbled as he stirred. He rolled over and stretched his arm out expecting to drape it over Gilbert's figue but when it fell with a soft thud on the matress he woke up. Sitting up he panicked a bit when he could not find the Prussian. "He's gone Mr. Austria." A young voice said from the door. Roderich turned to look at Ludwig. "Gone? Gone where, Ludwig?" He asked the young boy. "Gone to fight Hungary. He's going to end the war today." Roderich could see tears forming at the corners of the small blonde's eyes. Roderich jumped up and rushed over to comfort the child "Don't cry, Ludwig. He'll be okay. He'll be okay." He hoped he sounded reassuring because he was truly just as scared as the boy himself. He hoped and prayed that Gilbert would be okay.  
Three days had gone by. Three days of anxious waiting for those close to Gilbert. His lover, his brother, and his king. Roderich stared and watched out the window for signs of the returning army. Finally at noon of the fourth day the soldiers returned. At the head of the line rode a silver haired albino. Roderich let out a soft squeak of joy and ran down the stairs and through the front door to meet him as the Prussian dismounted. Roderich ran up to him and leapt into his arms. Gilbert smiled and lifted him off the ground as he spun him around. They both laughed and shared a brief kiss before Gilbert knelt down to catch the blonde rocket that flew into his arms. Ludwig giggled and laughed as Gilbert ruffled his hair. "You came back! Did you beat up Hungary?" The young child asked. Gilbert smiled as he stood so Roderich could lean into his side. "Ja. She won't mess with me anymore." He said. Roderich smiled. "Did you kill her?" Ludwig asked. "Nein. A country should never kill another. Even in war." Gilbert answered. Roderich had never heard the Prussian speak such wise words. "Come on. Let's go back inside. Before they carry out the tradition." Gilbert chuckled. "Wait. What tradition?" Roderich asked. Ludwig giggled and Gilbert laughed and before Roderich could get another word out Ludwig and Gilbert jumped away as he got drenched in beer. He stood there in complete shock for a moment as Gilbert and Ludwig snickered and laughed. "W-what was that for!?" He asked in a mix of shock and anger. "Well here in the awesome country of Prussia after a hard won victory the lover of the general that led the army into battle gets drenched in beer." Gilbert explained with a smirk. "Why?" Roderich asked. The laughter from the soldiers and Ludwig stopped as Gilbert smirked more and stepped closer to Roderich "Well~" he purred. He leaned in and whispered the rest into Roderich's ear before licking the golden fluid off his ear and nibbling the lobe causing the Austrian to blush darkly. Gilbert chuckled before scooping Roderich up bridal style, which earned him a squeak, and carried him inside.  
Three months later Gilbert proposed to Roderich who of course said yes. They were married the next summer and lived happily every day since. Even if they did argue quite a bit.

THE END


End file.
